Boris Alexiyevich Gusov
Player: Will Age: 30 Lifepaths: Village Born (Born near the Kremlin village in the County of Ruthenia), Smuggler, Freebooter, Barkeep, Whoremonger Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs * (updated 6-8-19) Completed Beliefs Instincts # Those with power must be viewed with great suspicion. # I must abide by the law. # I'm always looking for a cause to die in. Traits 8 pts. (Burned) * Paranoid (1pt) * Cold-blooded (1 pt) * Noble: House Du Monde (4 pts) * Lush - Drinking (1 pt) * Pessimist (1 pt) Artha (updated 5-18-19) Fate: 11 Persona: 3 Deeds: 0 pg 71 Stats & Attributes (Burned: 8M 16P) Wounds Skills 2(Updated 10-13-18) 3 pts (burned) - General 23 pts (burned) - Lifepath Master Skill List: persuasion, falsehood, appraisal, law-wise, forgery, stealthy, inconspicuous, intimidation, appropriate weapon, countryside-wise, fortress-wise, mercenary company-wise, foreign languages, war-wise, loot-wise, extortion-wise, drink-wise, '''drunk-wise, '''haggling, prostitute-wise, city-wise, guard-wise Advancing: Pg 42-43 Skill List: 252 Skills Being Learned (Updated 11-10-18) Edit Resources (56 Burned) fate: 1 Gear and Possessions Finery (5 rps) Shoes (1 rp) Traveling Gear (1 rp) Madeira wine Property Glimmerdream - weighted spiked pommel longsword crafted by dwarves Singing Dragon Saloon & Cabaret (20 rps): A medium sized bar with modest accomodations (both nightly and hourly rates) and a performance stage. Located in the new section of the city. Mah wife took everything. House Dumonde? - I have sold 20% to Depebbleshem and 10% to Roxanne. Relationships Roxanne Gusov (6 rps): Alewife, Actual Ex Wife. Convinced him to leave the mafia. Manages the front of the Singing Dragon. (Skeleton in Closet) Benjamin Craske (1 rp): Witch Hunter (Meddleman) of the Corpore Sano. Killed Boris' father, Alexis DuMonde, 20+ years ago. Affiliations Singing Dragon Saloon & Cabaret (10 rps): The Staff of the establishment Gusov founded several years ago when he gave up the Mafia life. 1 circles test Drakoni (Unified Greymist Underworld): 6 circles test Maybe combine with above? house dumonde Mahari: +1 Treeborn/Leafborn: +1 dealings with treeborn Reputations Ironclad Barkeep (7 rps): +1D. Keeps a safe quiet and entertaining place for nobles to escape the more "restrictive" parts of city life. Infamous Bastard: -1D with nobility (and presumably the Meddlemen). Greymist Mafia Greymist: +1 Resource Test 48-72, Underworld control. Friends with the King: +1 Contacts Antonio Giradelli - New Cerulea noble. Vaclav Havel - Teamsters and Ruthenian guide. Dowager Duchess Beatrix Rutella Fabius Silas - new mafia hitman Ernest - weapons dealer Vasili (dead): Bratva leader I killed in Greymist and noq his father Vasili Botzoi "Dwarf" - Hurgur Garth Mikkelson - Asshole but very talented singer who hates heavy metal but supports Oromo Williams. Natalia - "Babushka" Informant and Medicine woman in Greymist. Now a Face of Azazel? Noel - Second in command of Drakoni in Greymist Greymist Vampires - They want my bod. Vladislav Oligovsky - Lawyer who has agreed to represent me against the Count's government. Blade Singer - Thrinnady Jones Constable Smithers (1 fate, 1 p) Rufus Von Klempt - Meddler brianthus akkerman - accountant jacques Valois - chaperone Coulos - Corpore Sano Player Notes viringian - house that has secret about my houses magic Bogdan Pchelavich Odessa Veider - Category:PC Category:Bastard Category:Ruthenia Category:Buisness owner Category:Corpore Sano Category:Du Monde Category:Boris